Return
by Armor King
Summary: Sequel to End of an Era. Rei and Usagi return to Juuban.
1. Six Years Later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You asked so, you'll receive. Here's the sequel to End of an Era!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Six Years Later...  
  
It's been 6 years since Rei and Serena *died*, and life has somewhat returned to normal in Tokyo. Makoto and the other Senshi finally decided to get on with their lives, though it was easier said than done. The Sailor Senshi haven't been needed since that battle, no more evil forces have threatened Earth and life has become very peaceful. However, In the case of something that does, the Senshi have agreed on Venus becoming the leader, as per the loss of Serena and Rei. They all have respective jobs through the week and now, it's the weekend.  
  
~Crown Game Center~  
  
Makoto, Ami, Minako, Haruka & Michiru are sitting around talking about things and drinking drinks.  
  
"Well, Mina?" Makoto asks, "What made you consider the *alternative* lifestyle relationship? And, With Setsuna?"  
  
"Truth is," the blonde replies, sipping her drink, "Ever since that day, 6 years ago, she and I started growing closer. It wasn't until recently, though, that we discovered that our feelings for each other was... love."  
  
"So, Have the two of you, you know," Haruka asks, "*sealed the deal*?"  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru scolds, poking her lover's side with her elbow, "They haven't been together long enough for *that*." she and Haruka laugh.  
  
"Um, Well, actually..." Mina begins, somewhat nervously and blushing a very deep crimson...  
  
The five continue talking for an hour or so... about relationships, their jobs, & pretty much whatever comes to mind...  
  
"Speaking of Setsuna." Michiru says, "Why isn't she here?"  
  
Minako contemplates a moment before answering, "She didn't tell me what she was going to be doing today. Besides, You know her, always mysterious."  
  
Everyone agrees on that point.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get goin." Makoto says, as she stands up. She looks to Ami, who's still sitting down, and notices something's bothering the genius, "Hey, Ames." she says, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, Ami." Minako adds, "You've been pretty silent today, and you've hardly moved since you and Mako got here, other than to sip your drink."  
  
Ami clasps her hands together, placing her elbows on the table and holding her clasped hands infront of her. She leans her forehead forward against her hands and closes her eyes, "I miss them..." she says, as tears start to slip from the corners of her closed eyes.  
  
Makoto sits back down beside her lover and puts her arms around the blue-haired woman. Ami unclasps her hands and turns into Makoto's embrace, burying her face in the taller woman's chest.  
  
"I really miss them!" Ami says, through her tears.  
  
"Oh Ami..." Makoto says, consolingly, while rubbing Ami's back with one hand, "I know, I know. We all miss Rei and Serena."  
  
"That's true." Minako adds, focusing her blue eyes on her drink, "They were very special to all of us."  
  
Haruka and Michiru both agree, also.  
  
"Yes but..." Ami continues, through her sobs, "They were my first friends."  
  
"Shhh." Makoto says, placing a warm kiss on Ami's forehead, "You promised me, Ami, that you wouldn't do this to yourself, anymore."  
  
"I know, Mako." Ami responds, as she pushes herself away from the brunette slightly. She uses the back of her hand to dry her blue eyes somewhat and looks up into Makoto's jade ones. She adds, "I'm sorry. I know it's been six years but... well, I guess I'm just not as emotionally strong as the rest of you."  
  
"You're wrong, Ami." Haruka injects, flicking a single stray tear from her left cheek with her left thumb, "None of us are *that* strong, emotionally... we all deal with the loss every day of our lives, in our own way." Minako and Michiru both nod and then Haruka continues, "I'm sure that all of us feel that there was *something* we could've done, should've done, to prevent what happened..." ...  
  
All of them recall a flashback of the event, 6 years before...(No, there is not a flashback here)...  
  
"I keep thinking it's our fault." Ami says, turning her gaze down to the tabletop.  
  
"What do you mean, Ami?" asks Michiru.  
  
"I think I know." Minako injects, gaining the others' attention, "She means, we should've paid more attention to them. They automatically assumed, if they told us about themselves, that we'd treat them differently or shun them as friends."  
  
"Yeah, but," Makoto responds, "We never treated Haruka and Michiru differently. And, Ami and I were secretly together als..." she stops short, when she realizes she said *secretly*.  
  
"That's the point." Ami says, "We were a secret, just like Rei and Serena, for the same reason. But, It's also true, that it was different for them. Unlike us, and unlike Ruka and Michi, Rei and Serena had more to worry about. Particularly, Mamoru and, Serena's *so-called* destiny with him. Rei probably thought that, by her dying, Serena would return to Mamoru and save Rini. But, Then Serena jumped from the cliff, too."  
  
The blue-haired genius turns back to the table and says, "I'm sorry, everyone. I shouldn't have brought it up, I just still have trouble accepting that they're... dead."  
  
Makoto places a warm kiss on the smaller woman's right cheek and then says, "Don't apologize, Ames. Anytime you need to talk, we're here."  
  
"She's right, Ami." Michiru adds, with a comforting smile "That's what friends are for."  
  
"Thank you." the genius replies, smiling weakly, "I'll be alright."  
  
"Are you sure?" asks Makoto. Ami nods and the brunette removes her arms from around her.  
  
A few moments later, A ball rolls into Makoto's leg. She reaches down and picks the ball up, then notices a young girl standing near her. The girl seems very familiar to Makoto... with pink hair, dark pink eyes, and a striking resemblance to someone the senshi knew. However, The girl's hair is down and reaches about the center of her back. The girl stands there, looking up at Makoto with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Is this your ball, little girl?" asks Makoto, politely. The girl nods.  
  
"Here ya go, then." Mako says, with a smile, holding the ball out to the girl.  
  
The girl gladly takes her ball back and smiles widely up at the brunette. "Thank you." the little girl chirps, with an *all-too-familiar* voice.  
  
"Huh!?" Haruka exclaims, looking up from her drink, "Rini?"  
  
"Uh uh." Makoto says, turning toward the tallest Senshi, "Just a little girl."  
  
The brunette looks back toward the girl, to ask her name but, the girl is turned away.  
  
"Mama!" the girl exclaims, running from the table.  
  
Makoto and the others follow the girl with their eyes, to see who she runs to. When they see the woman she ran to, she's wearing: a pink dress, a necklace with a cresent-moon pendant, silver high-heeled shoes, and a gold bracelet around her right wrist. They notice an extremely familiar pair of golden-odangoes and long pig-tails. The same thought enters all five women's minds... Serena!?!?  
  
"Come here, munchkin." the girl's mother says, hugging her daughter, "What did I tell you about running off?"  
  
"Sorry, mama." the girl replies, making a *pouty* face, "My ball rolled away, and I went after it."  
  
"Don't worry about it." her mother says, with an elegant smile, "You weren't in any danger, here. Just don't run off that way again, okay?" the little girl nods and her mother kisses her forehead and then stands back up, and the Senshi see the woman's face... confirming what they thought, initially. All five women stand up, immediately, causing their chairs to fall over. They run over to whom they now know *is* Serena.  
  
"Serena!?" Ami exclaims, surprised, "Is it... really you?"  
  
"Yes, Ami..." Serena replies, with an *oh-so-familiar* smile, "It's good to see you, again. All of you."  
  
The blue-haired genius' tears start falling again, however, this time they're for a different reason.  
  
"We all thought you..." Haruka says, "I mean, all of us were sure you were... dead."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about misleading you all." Serena responds, glancing away.  
  
"So, What *did* happen?" asks Minako.  
  
"It's a long story--" Serena starts but, is cut off by her daughter, yanking on her dress. She looks down at the girl.  
  
"Mama, Do you know these people?" the girl asks, "Who are they?"  
  
"Oh!" Serena says, "These are mama's friends... Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Haruka Tenou, and Michiru Kaiou." she points to each one as she tells her daughter their names.  
  
Serena turns back to her friends, "Everyone, This is my daughter... Rini."  
  
"Hi everyone!" Rini says, then smiles brightly.  
  
Everyone greets the girl, warmly.  
  
"Typical." another familiar voice states, causing everyone to look toward the direction it came from. They see a *certain* raven-haired woman, leaning against a wall with her arms folded over her chest and her head turned to one side, looking at nothing in particular. "Just keep talkin amongst themselves. Nevermind me, I'm just the girl with black hair, leaning against the wall."  
  
They also notice, She has her long black hair tied back in a thick, low pony-tail and wearing an outfit of: a red t-shirt, a black jacket open in the front, a pair of black pants, and black sneakers. And, They can tell that her bust-line has increased, just like Serena's, and Rei's are still *slightly* bigger than the princess', but not quite Makoto's. This can be noticed, even though Rei's wearing a somewhat *boyish* clothing ensemble.  
  
"Rei?" Makoto asks, walking over to her, "You're alive?"  
  
"Uh," Rei replies, turning her head to face the brunette and unfolding her arms. She places one hand on the back of her own head, "... Yeah."  
  
Rei notices the taller woman is almost in tears but, a smile slowly forms across Mako's lips.  
  
"You're alive!" Makoto states, her tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
Mako wraps her arms around the raven-haired woman's waist and easily lifts her into the air, in a mighty bear-hug.  
  
"Uh... I'm glad... to see you, too... Mako." Rei chokes out, fighting to catch her breath, "But, Could you... put me down, now... uh, I can't... breathe."  
  
"Oh!" Makoto responds, sitting Rei down and letting go of her, "Sorry bout that." she laughs slightly.  
  
Rei takes a few breaths to get her lungs back to working correctly again and then takes a very deep breath and slowly lets it out. "S'okay, Mako." she says, then jokes, "But, I may need to find a new pair of lungs." she starts laughing.  
  
Everyone joins in, after a few moments of being stunned at Rei telling a *joke*, that is. Rei stops laughing, when she hears a young voice say, "Rei-mama."  
  
Rei looks down and sees Rini, "What is it, sweetie?" she asks, kneeling down to be face-to-face with the girl.  
  
"Can I have some change, for games?" asks Rini, with big puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Let me see..." Rei says, seeming to think about it, "Sure." she reaches into her right pants-pocket and retreives several quarters.  
  
Rei gives the quarters to Rini. "Thanks, Rei-mama." Rini says, dropping her ball and hugging the raven-haired woman, "I love you."  
  
The following scene shows a side of Rei that none of her friends, save Serena, ever saw before... Rei envelopes the girl in a *motherly* embrace, "I love you, too, pipsqueak." after a short couple moments, the two release one another, "Now," Rei says, tapping the end of Rini's nose with her right index finger, "Go on, you little imp."  
  
Rini smiles broadly, giggles and then heads off toward the game-machines. Rei stands back up and turns to the others, who seem shocked at the motherly display they just saw. If anything, from the way she's dressed, they had figured she was *less* likely to be *motherly*. She walks to where Serena is standing and stands next to the odango-atama's left side, taking the other girl's left hand in her right hand.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Haruka says, picking up Rini's ball, which rolled into her leg, "You two are *both* alive? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Serena turns her head toward Rei, "Would you care to explain, love?" she asks the raven-haired girl, then places a light kiss on the former priestess' right cheek. There are slight signs of blushing, even though Serena and Rei have become very comfortable with their relationship over the six years they've been *away*.  
  
Rei faces her love, "Sure, sweetheart." she replies. She then turns her attention back to their friends, "Well, You see..." ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Ramblings: What do you all think? I hope it's turning out pretty good. This sequel is going to be more than one chapter. Check back for the next one. However, be warned, The next chapter includes those nasty things called *flashbacks*. But, They are important to this and its prequel, 'End of an Era'. And, If you're all wondering why the two blushed... well, it's just soooo CUTE!! tune in next time, ya know. 


	2. What Really Happened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is chapter 2 of Return...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: What Really Happened...  
  
"So?" Haruka questions, "What *did* happen?"  
  
Rei takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Well, Serena was worried about what you would all think, if you found out about our relationship." she begins, "She didn't want to lose all of you as friends."  
  
"That's when I decided that it would be better for everyone if..." she continues, "I disappeared. So, While Serena was asleep one night, I contacted Krakken... he was an illusionist during the Silver Millennium." "I thought I had it all planned out..." she adds, "But, I hadn't planned on one thing."  
  
"What was that?" asks Minako.  
  
"Me." Serena says, "She didn't expect my reaction to her *death*. Thinking she was dead, I revealed everything to all of you, and Mamoru. Then I, too, lept from the cliff." "Lucky for me." she adds, "Krakken caught me in the air... elsewise, that funeral would've been for real."  
  
The princess releases Rei's hand, puts her arms around her and pulls herself close to the former miko. Rei returns the embrace.  
  
"After that is when Rei told me what she had planned to do." Serena says, "But, With her is where I always want to be so... I decided to *disappear* with her."  
  
Rei smiles and giggles a little, "I wasn't the only one that had a surprize, though." she says.  
  
Flashback...  
  
~Area away from the cliff~  
  
"What!?" Rei says, "You're... Pregnant!? How? W-when?"  
  
"I don't know how." Serena replies, "But, I went to the doctor the other day and they did a pregnancy-test... and, it came out positive."  
  
"So, then--" Rei starts.  
  
"Yep." Serena cuts-in, "We're gonna be a family."  
  
Rei smiles and wraps her arms around her princess, and hugs her tightly. Serena returns the hug and Rei lifts her slightly off the ground. Rei then sets her back down and shares a kiss with her.  
  
End Flashback...  
  
"Speaking of which..." Ami says, "Who's is she? I mean, Is she Mam--"  
  
"No." Serena interrupts.  
  
"How can you be sure?" asks Makoto.  
  
"Well, First off..." the princess replies, "How about, I never slept with him? Do you think that's reason enough to know?" she smiles.  
  
"If that's the case," Michiru asks, "Then, How did you pregnant with her?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Serena says, "But, Rei and I were talking and, we think the crystal may have had something to do with it."  
  
"That is possible." Ami says, "Remember. It was a wish that Serena made to the crystal that brought us all back to life after the battle with Beryl. So, If both of them wished strongly enough, even subconsciously, the crystal could have saw fit to grant it."  
  
Before they can discuss any further, there's a crash outside causing the entire arcade to shake.  
  
"Mama! Rei-mama!" a frightened Rini calls, as she runs to Serena and Rei.  
  
Serena kneels down and holds out her arms, allowing the girl to run into them, "Are you okay, Rini?" she asks. The little girl nods.  
  
Rei kneels down as well and asks, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Rini replies, "But, I'm scared."  
  
"Guys!" Minako says, "We better check that out, come on!"  
  
She, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, and Michiru head out to find out the cause. They find a youma outside, apparently attacking random buildings.  
  
"Looks like it's senshi-time!" Minako says.  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
  
Afterward, The five senshi engage the youma in battle.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Rei leans close to Serena's ear and whispers, "It might be a youma. We should go find out."  
  
"Yeah, But I don't want to leave Rini by herself." Serena responds, then she notices another familiar face. "Motoki!" she calls.  
  
"huh?" Motoki turns to see, "Serena? Rei? Is that you?" he questions, as he runs over to where they are.  
  
"Yeah, It's us." Rei says, "No time to explain."  
  
"Would you look after our little Rini? Please?" Serena asks him.  
  
"Uh, Sure."  
  
"Thanks." Serena says, then turns to Rini, "Now Rini, stay with Motoki and be good, 'kay?" Rini nods.  
  
"Now, Let's go." the princess says.  
  
The start outside but get cut off by none-other-than, Sailor Pluto, "You might need these." she says, pitching the Moon Locket and Mars Henshin Pen toward the two. The items land on the floor at Rei and Serena's feet, Pluto turns and exits the arcade to assist the other senshi.  
  
Serena starts to lean down to pick up the Moon Locket. "Wait, Serena." Rei says, stopping the girl by grabbing her arm, "Are you sure you want to return to that life, my love. Don't you remember the other reason we left?"  
  
"I remember, Rei." replies Serena, "But..." she glances out the glass door to see the other senshi fighting.  
  
Rei releases Serena's arm, "You're right." she says, then she and Serena lean down, picking up their transformation items, "Let's do this then."  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------!!The End!!-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, There it is! The end. Hope you all like it. I do. Well, Tell me what you think, okay? Ja. 


End file.
